Xenoblade chronicles truth or dare
by king of heavens
Summary: The casts of XC1 and XC2 are kidnapped trough an interdimensional void, and forced by four hosts to participate in 20 episodes of a twisted and evil truth or dare show. madness and ridiculous antics ensue. hope you enjoy :)


Xenoblade chronicles truth or dare

**A/N**

**Hello everyone i'm back, sorry for going on that hiatus for over half a year. From now on i've decided to leave behind my past stories and rewrite this one, legend of sky kingdom, and PMD guardians of Skye. As I had too much on my plate in the past, also from now on this story will be written in a third person format. Like before please PM me truths and dares for the other chapters, constructive critisism would also be greatly appreciated, and with that enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: the void beckons

A few weeks had passed since Shulk and his friends had defeated Zanza and been brougth to the new world. during this time Zanza and all the people that had died have somehow been returned to life. They had also at some point met Rex and the rest of the XC2 cast. And had formed a sort of friendship with them, with a peaceful life in the new colonies.

Though no one knew that this peace would soon be interrupted, as deep in the night on one day a dark void suddendly appeared high in the skies of the new world. And started growing at an immense pace.

Within a only a few short minutes the void ahad engulfed the entirety of the world, and steyed like this for a few moments before almost instantaneously dissapearing entirely taking all the people of this world with it.

After the void had traveled to the pocket dimension it calls home it dumped all the people of the new world onto the ground in a massive pile, and dissapeared.

Shulk was the the first person in the pile of bodies to recover, and after standig up he began to look at his surroundings while everyone else was slowly recovering as well. He noticed that they were all within a sort of studio that has no windows, white walls and a white floor, a light gray podium that everyone was on top of, an enormous screen on the wall on the opposite side of the room, a large black room in one of the back corners of the room, and a number of doors behind them.

After analyzing his surroundings Shulk evetually spoke up turned to hia friends who had all stood up at this point. "Do any of you know what this place is?"

Suddendly another voice no one recognized spoke, "You are all gathered in the interdimensional truth or dare studio, and have been brought here by the interdimensional void. To be our contestants in the 13th time we're hosting this show." while this voice was speaking Shulk turned around to see four figures enter the studio from one of the doors at the back. They each wore a large black cloak with the hood up, completely hiding their bodies from everyone.

After hearing this Shulk spoke again, "Who are you four, and why did you bring us here?" after asking this question the four figures each threw off their cloaks which vanshed before hitting the ground revealing what they actually looked like.

The two in the middle were both identical looking humans wearing full white suits with long brown hair, the person on the left was another human looking very different and a ittle shorter than the first two also wearing a full white suit with extremely short white hair, and the fourth person on the right was human looking, they were by far the tallest of the four had a gray body and hair, the same white suit, and comuter code slowly rising up in a spiral formation around them.

One of the two in the middle stepped forward slightly and spoke "My name is Ronan, and I am the host of this show together with these fine fellows next to me being my co-hosts." then pointed to the person the the left of him "This is my twin brother Dylan" then the person on the complete left, "This is a good friend of us named Kay", and then finally the person just to his right "And of course most peculiarly, this here is Derty, or his full name Derty Computatrum Model #351672. an immensly advanced ai created by the three of us and given physical form. He knows ractically everything about everything." after this Ronan stopped to take a breather and Gave the word over to his brother.

"Alright like my brother just said, i'm Dylan his twin brother ad we run a truth and dare show here. First off Don't bother trying to escape this studio, it's only possible to leave or enter it with the interdimensional void, and that this is currently recharging. But now about the show itself, we'll keep you here for 20 episodes and them let you go. But during these 20 episodes the fans of this show will come up with all kinds of truths and dares for you people to complete." after this he gave the word to Kay.

"There's a few more thing left, first off" after saying this he points towards a gray door of the right wall. "That door houses your rooms and is where you will be staying for the duration of this season of the truth of dare show. And then there is one thing left." At this point He walks to the front of the podium and points at the large black chamber. "That room over there is the torture chamber, if you refuse to do a dare, or refuse to answer or lie to a truth, you will be sent there. And will be tortured by Me and Dylan. Now then I believe that is all right Ronan?" Kay asked stepping back again.

Ronan stepped back forward giving Shulk a pat on the shoulder, and spoke up one more time. "Now then all of you have nothing to worry about if you honestly answer all truths and complete all dares. And yes Kay you got everything." after this he moved back towards one of the doors and opened it speaking up one last time "Well thats all for now, you will be called upon when the first episode is about to start, and until then, and between episodes you can relax in your quarters, there is more then enough to keep you occupied there, and with that. Awiell samez kurox albetad, and goodbye." with those few words the gray door opened and a gust of wind blew everyone into it as Ronan, Dylan, Kay, and Derty entered their room and closed the door.


End file.
